


Day 7: shotgunning

by Walking_Disaster



Series: Kinktober2018 WD [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Shotgunning, Sub!Blackwall, kinktober18
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: Scritto per il kinktober18, settimo giorno. Pairing: f!LavellanxBlackwall, prompt: shotgunning.





	Day 7: shotgunning

“Sei sicuro?”   
Backwall si sbottonò le braghe e le calò, sistemandole sullo schienale della sedia. Breena, nuda a gambe incrociate sul letto, lo guardava con quei suoi grandi occhi gialli.   
“Amore, ti ho già detto di sì, più di una volta. Tu sei sicura?”   
Lei rise, posandosi le mani sulle caviglie sottili.   
“Io aspetto da mesi di provarlo!”, trillò, sciogliendo quel groviglio di gambe e gattonando fino al comodino. Prese una boccetta e la mostrò al suo compagno, che si era seduto sul letto, nel frattempo. Lui annuì una sola volta, sistemandosi a quattro zampe.   
“Va bene, allora. Vediamo che sai fare.”, la provocò giocosamente – e gli zigomi di lei, spruzzati di quelle chiare lentiggini, diventarono rosse. L'elfa si passò le mani tra i capelli cortissimi e poi si portò seduta dietro Blackwall, ammirando la schiena forte e quelle mele tonde stargli davanti.   
“Allora, tanto per cominciare, tira fuori questo culo. Qui la schiena va un po' inarcata. Così.”, lo corresse, guidandolo nella posizione che lei riteneva più adatta. Quando si considerò soddisfatta, sorrise. Gli passò le mani ai lati delle cosce villose, su e giù, mentre il guerriero chiudeva gli occhi e sospirava.   
“Dimmi quando vuoi che cominci. E ovviamente, dimmi se vuoi che smetta.”, si raccomandò Breena, baciandogli con dolcezza una natica.   
“Detta così sembra quasi che chi abbia pochissima esperienza qui sia io, inquisitore...”, ironizzò, voltandosi verso di lei. Bree aggrottò le sopracciglia e gli diede un piccolo morso sulla carne della mela, facendolo sussultare. Un attimo dopo Blackwall rise e poi, osservandola negli occhi, annuì un paio di volte.   
Breena si tirò in ginocchio e stappò la boccetta che aveva mostrato prima al compagno, facendo colare un bel po' d'olio in mezzo alle sue natiche. Ignorò le macchie che si formarono sulle lenzuola e, con la punta dell'indice, massaggiò in modo circolare il buco del suo uomo. Vedeva che Blackwall era teso; per quanto almeno lui avesse un bel po' di esperienze alle spalle, quello era qualcosa che nessuno dei due avevano mai fatto. La Lavellan aveva presentato l'idea più di una volta e finalmente, un giorno, il guerriero si era convinto.   
Per distrarlo, Breena cominciò a masturbarlo, il cazzo ancora floscio. Qualche istante dopo, inserì il primo dito. Blackwall strozzò un verso che a lei comunque non sfuggì, mentre tendeva il collo e chiudeva gli occhi a quell'intrusione. Lei, la bocca appena dischiusa, osservava come ipnotizzata quell'anello di muscoli stringersi intorno alla nocca, mentre con calma cominciava ad andare avanti ed indietro. Baciò delicatamente una natica e inserì il secondo, pompando sul suo cazzo con vigore sempre crescente. Blackwall, a parte respiri profondi e cadenzati, stava in silenzio, docile a quella nuova pratica.   
“Posso continuare?”, chiese, le dita bloccate a metà lunghezza. Lui rispose con un suono non molto virile, ma era decisamente affermativo. Così l'elfa sorrise e stavolta non ci fu resistenza a tenere: cominciò a scoparlo con quelle due dita, sperimentando velocità, arricciandole e coordinando mano destra e mano sinistra con un ritmo cadenzato e sostenuto. E Blackwall – oh, Blackwall cominciò a gemere. Gemere in modo osceno, le scapole che si chiudevano sulla sua stessa schiena, ansimando. Breena strinse la propria lingua tra i denti, felice e completamente catturata dalla vista del suo compagno così, vulnerabile e senza vergogna.   
“Ti piace?”   
Il gemito alto che strappò a Blackwall fu una risposta più che soddisfacente.

**Author's Note:**

> Link ai prompt: http://a-walking----disaster.tumblr.com/post/178612329939/kinktober-2018


End file.
